


A Pirates Life (For Us)

by GerryCoco, Hayden_IsTrying



Series: Goosey Collabs! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Cheating, Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Bargaining, Betrayal, Break Up, Canon-Typical Behavior, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Character Development, Cheating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Death Threats, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Fear of Heights, Fever, Fever Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Getting Back Together, Healthy Relationships, Hijacking, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Innocence, Insults, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Mutiny, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Pirates, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Logic | Logan Sanders, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rejection, Relationship Advice, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sick Logic | Logan Sanders, Slow Dancing, Stabbing, Storms, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, commitment issues, only once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryCoco/pseuds/GerryCoco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Logan is a formidable pirate captain, feared by any who cross him. Anyone who's heard his name knows far better than to cross into his territory, but what happens when a mere merchant vessel accidentally crosses over right into Logan's path? Follow the story of Remus, a small scraggly man with a much darker past than you'd predict at first glance as he and Logan clash personalities in a way neither man has ever experienced before.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Goosey Collabs! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961476
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. Captain Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus boards a pirate ship as part of a bargain with the fierce pirate captain Logan. The unruly man doesn't even begin to recognise quite what his crew has done bartering him off, but soon he will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: yelling, death threats, fainting, fear of heights

“Captain! Storms rollin in,” came a voice from the other side of the solid wooden door of Logan’s cabin. Logan rolled over and slipped on his boots and coat, he groaned as he stretched his back, walking over to the door and opening it to peer out onto the deck. 

“Mornin, Cap’n, the storm don’t seem too bad yet, but we thought you should be made awares,” one of the younger crew members spoke, waiting for a nod of confirmation from Logan before he skidded away to one of the sails to help take it down. Logan watched him go, shaking his head and moving towards the bow of the ship to take his position by the navigator. 

“Good morning, Zaid,” Logan spoke once he observed that the navigator was already up and working. 

“Mornin, Captain,” Zaid replied, his lip caught between his teeth as he looked over the map in front of him. “We’re on course, everything seems fine for now, but some of the others were saying they saw a ship on our territory.” 

Logan huffed in exasperation, looking over the waters around them. They were moving steadily through calm waters though the clouds behind them rolled dark with the impending storm. To the East of their current position, Logan could see what appeared to be the outline of another ship. He sneered at this and turned his attention towards the navigator. “Change our course to intercept that ship.” 

“With all due respect sir, if we do that we risk getting stuck in the storm instead of skirting around it,” Zaid returned respectfully. 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Logan glared at him, the navigator shrinking upon himself under the flare of the captain’s eyes. “You act as if you’ve never seen a storm before, from the look of that cloud formation it should only be a steady rainfall. I think you princesses can handle getting wet,” he spits out before turning back to head to his quarters. 

Zaid grimaced at the form of Logan leaving and shook his head. Nonetheless, he proceeded to bark orders to the men on deck who scattered to attend the sails to direct them on their new course. 

It wasn’t long before they’d approached the neighbouring ship and as soon as they were close enough for it to be more than an outline, it was clear that this ship wasn’t a threat and that Logan was going to have an absolute field day. 

The crew boarded the ship and called Logan, the captain sauntering over one of the planks and rather eloquently jumping down onto the deck. With his sword in hand, he stepped forward. “Which one of you is responsible for this vessel?” he called out, his voice despite being soft holding a far more sinister tone.

For a moment there was only a murmur among the men standing before him. Then an older gentleman stepped forward, rather cautiously. “I am in charge of these men and the provisions we carry. We are but a humble merchant vessel and we mean no threat.” The man tried to speak with an even tone but there was a faint tremble to his words and his posture was one of distinct fear. 

Logan smirked, “Oh, good. You’ll be no trouble at all then,” he grinned, letting out a faint chuckle before he raised his head again. “Why the fuck are you on my territory? The only people usually stupid enough to do that are pirates mistaken when they think they have a chance.” he spat snarkily. “Everyone knows they all end up in the same place,” he added, pointing down at the ocean’s bubbling waters swirling at the side of the ship.

There was a collective shudder among the crew of the vessel as they stared at each other helplessly. The man who had spoken up was shocked into silence, unable to respond. A younger man next him decided to speak next. “Sir, it… it was an accident. We were set off course at the sight of the approaching storm and we didn’t realize we had crossed into pirate territory…” 

Logan pouted condescendingly, clearly making fun of their predicament. “Well, that isn’t my problem,” he scoffed, running his finger along the edge of his sword and then drawing his eyes back to the group of people in front of him. 

“I guess we’ll have to kill you, that’s a shame…” the captain trailed off and as the group’s eyes filled with fear and it looked as if they were about to start pleading with him, he held up a finger to silence them. “We’ll have to kill you, unless… you can offer me something worth letting you go for.” 

“All we have is livestock and cotton… but we were nearing a trading port. With everything we have, it will all be very valuable and those we are set to exchange with will be willing to pay an excellent price for it all,” the young man went on to explain, “Perhaps we could arrange once we get there in terms of repayment…” 

“Well, that sounds...feasible,” he replied slowly, watching as the man seemed to almost breathe a sigh of relief. “But, I want… something to make sure you keep your side of the deal. A member of your crew for example,” he smirked, tapping his fingers against the side of the boat as he leaned against it. “That way I'll know you won't try anything funny.” he grinned with a glint in his eye.

The young man blinked and turned to the older gentleman who simply nodded in agreement. “I’m giving you fifteen minutes amongst yourselves to decide who is to come with me before I change my mind and kill you all,” Logan threw out casually as he made his way back to his ship. The men were left to stare and murmur between each other about who they could send. 

Within the next couple of minutes, the sound of slightly raised voices travelled between the two ships and a few shifting noises as a man was brought across the plank by two members of Logan’s crew. 

The man in question was looking intensely at the plank below him, shaking slightly as he made his way cautiously across the gap. It was clear by his expression that he wasn’t even the slightest bit used to the daunting fall into the ocean that stood between the two immobile ships. 

He finally made it across and Logan raised an eyebrow at him as he looked up simultaneously to meet his gaze. The hostage didn’t look afraid, more excited which wasn’t what Logan was looking for. “Put the hostage below decks,” he commanded as he stormed back onto the other ship. 

The captain quickly grabbed one of the men closest and drew his sword to his throat. “You better not be playing me for a fool.” he spat, “If I find out you are, it will not be pretty.” 

The man he was holding immediately tensed and closed his eyes, “He’s valuable to us, I promise. He’s very good below decks and has always worked incredibly hard. We’re taking you seriously, I promise.” he whimpered and Logan pulled the sword away, pushing the snivelling man over hard into the wood of the deck and climbing back to his ship without another word. 

The planks connected the two ships were removed and the merchant’s vessel continued on its way, the pirate ship following close behind. Logan paced for a while on the decks as he eyed the sky, the clouds swirling near them were getting darker and darker and the smell of rain in the air indicated that it would start falling at any moment. He then decided to make his way down below the deck to check on his bargaining piece. 

Once below, Logan shooed the men he’d left to guard the hostage and sent them back to help the others. He approached the cell and got another look at the man. While the area was feebly lit, there was still a beam of light flickering from above deck to give enough light to see who he was dealing with. The man inside the cell was lying on the bench, one foot propped up as the other hung beside him, all the while humming happily to himself seeming completely unbothered. 

Logan did find this odd but realised it was possible he just knew how to keep his cool. “My name is Captain Logan, you will address me as such and work on my ship for however long we decide to keep you around,” he spoke gruffly, “What’s your name?” he then proceeded to demand.

The man quickly perked up and smiled widely at him, “Remus! My name’s Remus!” he grinned cheerfully, standing up and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he was trying to contain all his excitement and seem at least slightly professional.

Logan frowned at this, unsure what to think of his behaviour. “Well then Remus, I was told that you knew how to make yourself useful. What exactly are you good for?” He was still debating whether he should put his hostage to work or not. On the one hand, cheap labour was always something he needed, but he also wasn’t sure he could trust to do anything that wouldn’t end up endangering himself and everyone else on the ship. 

Remus could no longer repress his smile as he began to word vomit excitedly once again, “Well, I’ve cleaned most everything, mended anything from weapons to holes in the ship, got rid of rats, treated wounds and done other things within that area because I was a self-taught medic for a while. I don’t mind dirt or gore, I’m also good with organisation and the tedious sort of jobs,” he listed, discreetly counting the jobs on his fingers as he did so. “Ooh! I can also navigate a little if I have a map and a compass, I'm good with my hands, and my mouth, amongst other things if that’s what you need.”

“Hmm, okay I think I've heard enough,” Logan mused, internally double-taking at Remus’ last comment as he continued eyeing the strange man suspiciously. “I guess I could send you to the top of the mast to serve as a lookout.” That would work nicely, that way he could keep an eye on Remus and it would be an easy way to make sure he didn’t try to escape. However, Remus immediately paled at the suggestion, Logan raising an eyebrow at this questioningly. 

“Well...uh...I don’t think I’d be most helpful there...I have uh...the tiniest slight bit of a fear of heights and I’m sure I’d be much more helpful...anywhere else,” Remus admitted, his gaze dropping to the floor as he looked rather ashamed at having to say this and risk disappointing Logan. Though it was still unclear why he was still so eager to please him.

“Excuse me, but did I ask for your preferences?” Logan boomed in response, effectively causing Remus to cower under the intensity of his presence. “You don’t get to choose here and insolence is not something that I will be tolerating. I’d have you thrown off the ship for that but fortunately for you, I need you alive for this deal to go through,” he sneered at the figure before him. 

Remus looked almost as though he was about to protest but Logan cut him off before he had the chance. “Not another word out of you or I may just change my mind about having you thrown overboard. Get back to the deck and you better be halfway up that ladder once I reach the top of the stairs.” 

Remus cowered and nodded nervously; as the door to the cell opened, he obediently rushed up the stairs and made his way over to the daunting position he’d been given. He was about three-quarters of the way up the rickety ladder when he paused, stopping and clinging onto the rope. 

The crew below began to snicker, but as Logan approached and gave them a swift glare, they all went back to what they were doing. He looked up at Remus with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he’d stopped when it became apparent that he was slowly losing his grip and not long after, he dropped from the ladder, having passed out before he’d even reached the top.

Not a moment later Logan had crossed the distance between where he’d been standing and the base of the mast, just in time to catch Remus and keep him from smacking onto the deck. In doing so he fell somewhat to the ground where he stayed on his knees as Remus lay on his back. A few seconds later his eyes were fluttering open and he looked up at Logan staring down at him. 

Remus’ cheeks went immediately red at the realisation that he’d just fainted. “I tried to warn you…” he said with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that it’s never happened before, I can try again though since that’s where you wanted me,” he went on as he tried to sit up but was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. 

Logan rolled his eyes, helping him up and half lifting him to take him into one of the cabins. “You need to stay here and take a minute otherwise you’ll make it worse. Don’t go up there again and let someone know when you’ve had a break and you’re feeling better,” Logan huffed, walking out of the room and locking it behind him. 

Logan went to his cabin to take a moment to collect himself. Remus was like nothing he’d ever encountered before and he was half out of his wits with what to do with him. While part of him was massively annoyed at the man for having caused a scene and for ruining his plans for the hostage, another part of him also felt bad for having made him climb up the ladder after he’d distinctly expressed his discomfort at the notion. Logan caught himself at this, since when did he care about the wellbeing about any of his crew? Let alone someone like Remus.

******************

Remus himself wanted to spend time to ponder over everything that had just happened, but honestly found himself speechless and also incredibly dizzy with fatigue. He managed to get some sleep and after a while, someone came in to check on him. They got him working on polishing some swords by order of Logan who’d figured Remus wouldn’t sit still without something to do. Even if he was supposed to be resting, from what Logan had seen, the man was a whirlwind. 

Logan was surprised to learn not even an hour later that Remus had already finished with the polishing and was asking what his next task would be. Initially sceptical at the speed at which this had been done he went to inspect Remus’ work but found all the swords to have been polished to a pristine degree. He did, however, notice that Remus seemed to be sporting small bandages around multiple fingers which seemed to suggest that he was as accident-prone as he looked. 

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and turned to a small notepad on the wall. “These will be your quarters, for now, I’ll put up new things for you to do on this notepad and I want you to get them done,” he ordered before stepping out of the room and returning to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, (https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions/theories   
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	2. Swab The Decks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes one step forward in his relationship with Logan and they almost immediately go two steps back. What Logan's concerned about though is why he actually feels bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for referenced/implied abuse, shouting, life-endangering impulsivity, insults (stupid in a few variations and asshole), threats, implied/mentioned past injury.

It would take roughly a month to get the port where they’d finally make the trade and while Logan was a little bothered it was such a long journey, he’d been on longer. Over the next week, Remus completed task after task, finishing them almost faster than Logan could give them. He did them well too which was another thing that continued to surprise Logan. By the end of the week, Logan had run out of things for Remus to do. 

After having made Remus do just about everything imaginable in terms of repairs and assorted tasks around the ship, all that was left was the box of papers Logan never meant to get around to. However, he figured that since Remus had nothing else to do and that he didn’t dare let him roam around freely on the ship, they might as well work on that. So one afternoon Logan had Remus come into his quarters where they brought out a crate of various papers and letters to be transcribed. 

Remus had sat on the floor and quite happily sifted through the letters for him, putting them in organised piles. He was mostly sitting in silence, focused completely on the task in front of him when he paused. “Hey, could you check that I’m doing this right?” he asked shyly, “I don’t want to do all these only for you to have to do them all again because I didn’t do it to the right standard,” he asked, standing up and handing Logan one of the letters.

Logan gave him a side glance but took the paper from his hand to take a look at his work. “Yes it seems acceptable, your handwriting isn’t terrible and you can write a proper sentence which is more than I expected so it’s good,” he said simply before handing back the paper to Remus and returning to his stack of papers on his desk. It seemed as though Remus would never cease to surprise him. 

“Thank you, sir.” he grinned, sitting back in his place and continuing to make his way through the pile of papers as quickly as he could while still doing it to the best of his ability. 

“You know, when I thought of pirates before all this, I never thought it would be anyone like you,” Remus commented offhandedly, clearly not meaning to say this out loud. Though voicing his internal thoughts had always been something Remus had done. It had gotten him in some trouble before.

Logan snorted despite himself then turned from in his seat at his desk to look down at Remus. “And how, may I ask, have I challenged that mindset?” Logan asked rather condescending, but with an almost teasing tone. He could just imagine what type of childish ideas and fantasies Remus must have had surrounding pirates. 

Remus looked up at Logan and decided that even if it might get him in trouble that it was worth the joke. “I thought you’d have a parrot,” he smirked before turning back to the paperwork he’d been given. “And I thought you’d be a lot more...loud, somewhat unhygienic and not nearly as handsome,” he added, neatening up one of his piles. 

Logan was glad Remus was looking away at that moment as he felt a faint blush come across his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly before managing to compose himself enough to speak. “Well I would say sorry to disappoint, but I’m not one for apologizing. Just because I’m a pirate doesn’t mean I plan on acting like an uncivilized buffoon,” he huffed as he turned to his work once again. 

“Well, I know that now!” Remus added enthusiastically. “I didn’t expect you to be as nice as you are, but you can be really sweet,” he added, flushing slightly once he realised what he’d said. God, he needed to get ahold of himself and find the gutter he’d tossed his filter down or he was going to completely expose himself for how totally gay he was.

Logan scowled to himself in bewilderment. Where Remus had gotten that he was ‘nice’ and ‘sweet’ he had no clue. If anything he’d been that much more snarky to Remus than he was normally to any of the other crew members. “Right sure, just don’t go telling the others that, don’t want them to be getting the wrong idea of me,” he smirked. 

“No, no, seriously! You treat me well, I thought it would be a lot worse than this, but you treat me better than my other friends do!” Remus said, still smiling contentedly as he started on a new pile of paperwork. 

This time Logan’s brows came together with a look of concern as he looked down at Remus. “You’re used to being treated worse than me insulting you every other sentence?” he asked incredulously. “I’m sorry to break it to you but I don’t think those types of behaviours qualify as ‘friendly’ banter.” 

Remus frowned, “Well...are you sure? It’s always been like that, I'm just different from them. My outbursts all the time are scary and my energy is annoying so people don’t want to be around me, that’s just how it’s always been... Is-... Is that not normal?” he asked, looking up from the paper to Logan who suddenly looked a lot more sympathetic.

Logan pondered for a moment if he should say anything further. This man had no clue the type of terrible treatment he’d been receiving since God knows how long. “Well in my experience there’s more to interactions than simply being ignored or being talked down to. Of course, if those are the only two options you’ve ever known then I guess you can’t be expected to know any better.” 

Remus pouted, looking down at the paper and going quiet for a few minutes. After a while of nothing but the sound of rustling paper, he spoke up once again. “Well… I still think you’re nice. Not perfect, no one is, but nice,” he said, flashing him a small smile before he moved onto the next pile after neatening up the last one.

Logan felt an odd twinge in his chest as he stayed staring at Remus. He finally caught himself and looked away after he realized that he’d been doing it for far longer than intended. While to an extent this was in a way the nicest he ever was with anyone nowadays, he’d been a rather different person in the times before he had chosen the pirate life. If Remus had met him back then he would likely have been astounded as to who he used to be. But that was all a part of his past now, a part Logan preferred to forget. 

****************

The following Monday, Remus had just finished scrubbing the floors on the lower deck and was walking upstairs to go and report back to Logan when he heard the captain yelling at someone. One of the younger men in Logan’s crew had dropped something overboard and Logan was rather angry about it. Remus nervously approached him, trying to look more confident and failing miserably. 

He tried to get Logan’s attention, but he wasn’t listening and eventually he pulled at Logan’s arm, asking him worriedly what was wrong. Logan whipped around full force and glowered at him suddenly making Remus question if getting his attention was a good idea. 

“What happened, i-is everything okay?” he asked softly, biting his lip as Logan suddenly looked furious. 

“Why no, actually, everything is not okay,” Logan glowered at him before returning his attention to the crewmate who was now trembling, a terrified look on his face. “That was a perfectly good barrel of gunpowder, a heavy one might I add, and yet  _ somehow _ you managed to toss it overboard.” Logan was fuming and looked about ready to throw the young man straight off the boat into the water. 

“Well… I’m sure he didn’t mean it… accidents happen after all…” Remus suggested rather innocently. Logan turned to look at him once again, the young crew member shaking his head wildly to get Remus to stop talking. Unfortunately for him, Remus didn’t understand that this was a hint he was supposed to take. “Besides, how is getting mad about it going to help solve anything?” 

“Oh, is that what you think?” Logan sneered as he stepped closer so that he was mere inches away from Remus’ face. “Well then, why don’t you two boys go jump in the water and go retrieve it if you’re so keen on solving the problem.” He let out an exclamation of rage before turning to head to his quarters. 

Remus stared down at his feet, pondering for a moment then looked out towards the water. “I guess that’s not a bad idea,” he said, clearly not understanding that Logan had meant this as a joke. Logan had barely time to register this comment before he heard the sound of something hitting the water. 

Now Remus had never really been told that he was the sharpest tool in the shed, but this was a whole new level of stupid. Logan rushed over to the side of the boat to find Remus furiously paddling towards the barrel. He was anything but graceful but seemed happy enough as he grabbed onto the bobbing wood and began to kick back towards the boat. 

Logan was watching in complete disbelief and slight horror, but it wasn’t long before Remus was back at the side of the boat, a frown on his face as he pondered how he was going to get back up. Logan took a second to snap out of his stupor and huffed, ordering the crew members to toss Remus down a rope ladder. 

They all seemed to be stuck between amused and still a little terrified for a few seconds before they did as they were told, throwing down another rope for Remus to secure the barrel in place with a simple tie. It was at that moment, Logan decided he needed to keep in mind that Remus was a complete and utter moron and he’d have to be a tad more careful with his phrasing in the future. 

Once he was up and out of the water, Logan grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to his office. “What was that??!” he asked, a look on his face that could almost be described as panicked. 

“Well...You told me to... Was I not supposed to do that?” he asked, his eyes flickering from the floor up to Logan with a confused expression. 

“I wasn’t being serious!” Logan exclaimed, completely done with Remus. “And what took you to jump headfirst into the water? We’re right next to the coast there are rocks all around here you could have gotten yourself killed!” While he was exasperated with how much of an idiot Remus was, Logan couldn’t help but feel extremely protective of him. This man didn’t think things through and his naive demeanour was going to get him hurt. 

“Oh… I.. I hadn’t thought of that... I didn’t notice the rocks,” Remus admitted rather sheepishly. “I just saw how upset you were and wanted to do something to help. Then you suggested getting into the water, so I just did it…” He shifted nervously from foot to foot, looking up briefly at Logan before bringing his gaze back to the floor. “I thought you would be happy to have the barrel back, then you could stop being mad.” 

Logan paused for a second, bringing his hand to his face and shaking his head, “Honestly, do you ever think about your actions before you do them? That was stupid, Remus. You took stupid and you gave it a whole new meaning and made it into a completely new and far worse form of stupid.” he huffed, looking back at him with a tired expression. 

“Uh, sorry…” Remus muttered, not knowing how to respond. He hadn’t been concerned about what would come of the action and of course, he could see now how it was stupid, but he was fine… he wasn’t sure why Logan was still mad, he got the barrel for him. “But… I got the gunpowder, why are you still so upset..?” he asked, genuinely confused as to why Logan wasn’t feeling better now. 

“I don’t care about the gunpowder! Not anymore anyway. While I’m appreciative that you’re always so eager to do anything and everything but I’d prefer if you could not kill yourself in the process.” Logan was at a loss as to what to do with Remus, the man was a walking hazard to himself. 

“Sir I’m fine! I might not be the best swimmer but I figured chances were that I wasn't going to drown. Besides, it’s not like I’ve never done anything stupid and dangerous before. Sure I’ve gotten hurt but I’m still alive so it’s all good!” Remus just wanted them to be able to move on, he figured there were probably plenty of other places he would be needed to do something or other. 

Logan stared at him incredulously, did this man have no sense of self-preservation? He took a moment to register all the different lines and scars that could be seen along with Remus’ hands, arms and legs, probably the result of various cuts, bruises and burns he’d encountered over time. He couldn’t help but wonder how many bones this man had broken throughout his lifetime. 

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes and huffing. “Stay here, I’ll get you some dry clothes,” he grumbled, walking out and closing the door behind him. He walked down to the laundry rooms and as he was picking some clothes out, he couldn’t help but wonder whether he’d have to tell Remus’ crew at the end of all this that they couldn’t give him back because he’d done something stupid like tripping over his own feet and falling to his death. 

The man was completely and utterly ridiculous which made it all the more annoying because he was growing fond of him whether he wanted to admit it or not. He just couldn’t help it, he’d met very few people as innocent and kind as Remus even if he was completely reckless and his actions were altogether ridiculous, he couldn’t help but see some charm to it. 

He made his way back up to his room and handed Remus the dry clothes and a towel. “I’ll make a list of some more things for you to do, come meet me out on the deck,” he commented before he left once again, not waiting for an answer from the other man before he went to go stand by the bow of the ship to watch the ocean. 

*********************************

For the next little while, Remus did his best to be as careful as possible. He also did his best to try and make sure to do whatever it took so Logan wouldn’t be upset, whether at him or anyone else. This proved harder than anticipated however as Logan always seemed unhappy about something or other. 

One morning Remus and another crew member were just finishing up cleaning the galley when Logan showed up. The other man with Remus had his back to Logan and made to turn, not realizing the captain was right behind him. He then proceeded to unintentionally smack Logan with the mop he’d been carrying. Logan roared at him and he scampered off, cowering in fear. 

Remus frowned and looked up at Logan from his position on the floor where he was scrubbing a tougher section with a brush. “Well that seemed somewhat uncalled for, it was just an accident,” he commented as he continued scrubbing away. 

Logan turned to him and narrowed his eyes, “Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion?” 

“Well, no, but...you’re always so grouchy all the time, it must be exhausting. When did you last let yourself smile?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he put a little more effort into scrubbing and finally got up the stain in the wood before looking up at Logan who looked...less than impressed.

“I’d prefer if you were more concerned by your work than by my facial expressions thank you very much,” Logan retaliated, his scowl deepening further. Where did this man get off thinking he could talk to the captain in such a manner. He was starting to understand why Remus had been chosen as the bargaining piece. 

“Yes sir,” Remus replied, his gaze downcast and all-around rather sad. He thought it was a shame that Logan always seemed in such a terrible mood. As of yet, he didn’t think he’d ever seen Logan looking genuinely happy and he found that very unfortunate. 

As Logan saw the dejected expression on Remus’ face, he felt a little ache at his chest. He’d just asserted his authority like he’d done hundreds of times before; why this time did it feel like he’d just kicked a puppy?

He looked down at him and huffed, “Get back to work, I don't want to hear another word out of you,” he grumbled before storming off.

***************

Later that day, Remus had just finished scrubbing down the entire deck in silence as Logan had asked him to. It was hot since they’d just hit midday and they were passing an island so there were bugs around the ship too which wasn’t helping. Altogether, Remus was just very tired and he was trying a little harder than usual to be able to keep a smile on his face.

Just as he stood up to make sure he’d gotten the whole deck, Logan walked out from where he’d been in his office all day and his nose scrunched up as he walked past Remus. “Ugh, you stink,” he commented, quickening his pace to walk past him and walking over to a chest in the corner to rummage through it. 

“Wow, _ thanks  _ asshole _ , _ I didn't notice,” he grumbled to himself, walking over to the side of the ship to dump the dirty water. 

Logan looked up and narrowed his eyes at him, straightening and walking over to Remus. “Excuse me?” he asked, crossing his arms with a sour expression appearing across his features. Remus huffed and tried to ignore him, not being in the mood to reply since he didn’t want to say something he’d regret.

Logan persisted, “Remus. What did you say?” he asked, clearly not taking no for an answer. Remus then looked up and stared right at Logan. 

“If you must know, I said thanks, asshole. I  _ really _ needed you to point it out to me because I don’t feel shitty enough,” he glared, his expression very uncharacteristic for his usual optimism.

“I will not tolerate this kind of insolence on my ship,” Logan said as he glared back. “If it wasn’t already obvious I really care how you feel and frankly why should I. You’re nothing but a bumbling idiot I have to put up with until we reach this godforsaken marketplace so I can finally get rid of you.” 

The anger drained right from Remus’ face and for a second, he just stood there letting Logan’s words sink in. His blood ran cold and a shiver ran up his arm despite the heat as his heart felt like it was being pulled in his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes and he broke eye contact with Logan, his lip wobbling slightly. 

It felt like any optimism he had left today had been drained out of him and he was left not even having the energy to wipe his own tears away. He honestly felt like he didn’t have much he could say after that and the comment really did leave him completely shattered. “Okay… can I go now?” he asked, choking slightly on his own words as he was barely able to hold himself together. 

Logan simply nodded and watched Remus walk away. There was a twinge of guilt in his chest at the sight of the man looking so utterly sad and vulnerable. Though why this mattered to him he wasn’t really sure. He was used to his crew members cowering in fear or at worst trying to retaliate in anger, both of which were reactions he knew how to deal with. Sadness, however, was not something he knew how to react to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, (https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions/theories   
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	3. Once A Pirate, Always A Pirate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decides he may have made a mistake as the morale on the ship starts to sink, but he has two problems. He's never had to apologise before and he's incredibly bad at keeping good relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Minor character death, murder, stabbing, knives, imprisonment, injury, betrayal, broken trust.

Over the next two days, Remus was uncharacteristically quiet and morose as he went about his usual tasks. The others on the ship could also sense this and somehow it brought the entire mood of the ship down. Logan also noticed this and found himself with the odd realisation that he missed the enthusiasm that normally surrounded Remus. 

Remus himself had been finding everything that little bit harder. Upon the realisation that Logan really didn’t care, he’d been completely out of it since and he wasn’t sure how to get back into the swing of things. People had done this before of course, he was used to insults on the daily, but for some reason, it was different coming from Logan. 

He hadn’t properly spoken with Logan since and didn’t plan to either. The guy really did seem like a lost cause, too stuck in his own negativity to change his mind for anything or anyone. 

Remus wasn’t usually one to give up, but he was mad at Logan right now and telling himself he was giving up on him somehow helped to console the pain that little bit more. He thought it might be the fact that this way he could pretend he was going to take action to make sure he wasn’t hurt this way again, but he knew that was never going to happen. 

That night Remus found himself incapable of sleeping, tossing and turning restlessly for hours. Finally, he gave up and decided to get up and take a walk on the deck to get some air and try to clear his mind. The night sky was clear and full of stars, a calm breeze blowing through the air. It all helped to relax Remus a little bit as he went to lean on the side of the boat to look over the water. 

Elsewhere on the ship Logan also found himself incapable of succumbing to sleep despite the exhaustion he felt. He’d gotten up and tried to do some work at his desk but found that he couldn’t concentrate on anything at that moment. He still didn’t feel like he’d be able to sleep so he figured he might as well go to the deck and check how things were going. 

By the time Logan had made his way outside, a soft tune of someone singing could be heard from the starboard side of the ship. He slowly made his way over there and of course, it was Remus. He was staring out at his own ship up ahead with teary eyes and even as Logan approached, he didn’t make any sign to show that he’d seen him. 

He stood next to Remus and sighed causing the other man to snap out of it and finally acknowledge his presence even if he did huff softly and take a step away to put a little more distance between him and the captain. Remus wasn’t happy with Logan and if Logan thought he could just have a normal conversation with him after what he said, Remus planned to just leave immediately. He quickly swept away the tears glossing over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to block out the cold.

“Remus…” Logan started, his voice soft and low. “I… I’ve said some things to you that were unnecessary and you didn’t deserve that.” He paused waiting for a moment to gauge Remus’ reaction. Remus made no move that he had heard him and Logan sighed as he looked over the water. Apologizing wasn’t something he’d ever been good at especially not since he’d become a pirate captain. 

A few more moments of silence passed before Logan spoke again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m… sorry,” he said, his voice catching on the last word. It sounded odd to his ears and left a funny taste in his mouth. However, it did the trick in causing Remus to finally turn and look at him. 

Remus chuckled softly, “You aren’t very good at this, are you?” he smiled weakly at an attempt at a joke to ease the tension, leaning against the railing to the ship and resting his hands against it. 

“No, not really,” Logan admitted, “I usually have enough authority and not enough scruples that I don’t have to worry myself with having to apologise. At least that’s what I make myself believe anyway so I can sleep at night.” 

“Not working out too great tonight then I see,” Remus replied teasingly, smiling a little bit wider now. “What happened that the great and dreaded Captain Logan changed his mind?” 

Logan paused for a second, furrowing his eyebrows as he actually thought about it. “Well...I guess…” He stopped, looking over at Remus and for the first time since he’d met him, he was unsure of himself, unsure of what he was about to say. “You… You happened, Remus,” he sighed, staring daggers into the water as he did everything he could to avoid looking at the shorter man standing next to him. 

Remus was grateful for the cover of darkness as he felt his cheeks flush at these words. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this admission on Logan’s part. “Yeah I guess I have been making quite a mess in the order of things here lately…” he said rather shyly. 

“No...I mean, I’ve noticed a change around here lately, a good one… people seem happier, more uplifted and the only thing that changed is you. The truth is, when you smile, it’s contagious and for once, people seem excited to work. You make an impact, Remus. A very positive one and I apologise for shooting you down the way I did. Your feelings, you, do matter.”

Remus felt tears prick his eyes now but for a whole new reason. “That’s… that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” he said, slightly choked up. “I’m not blind to the fact that I’m not like others, that people only keep me around because I’m of use to them. That’s why I always work so hard…” 

"Remus… you're a nice person to be around. I like to do things with you a whole lot more than I do a lot of other people," Logan mumbled, reluctant to admit it, but doing so as a way to provide proof that his apology was sincere. "You deserve better than you get and I didn't mean to contribute to the cruel behaviours of people who don't understand you."

“Thank you, Captain, that means a lot coming from you,” Remus said softly. He turned and lifted his gaze to look at Logan. Feeling this Logan turned and their eyes finally met. They stood in silence, simply staring at each other in the light of the moon and its reflection on the water. 

“You’re welcome, Remus,” Logan finally replied, giving him the ghost of a smile before retiring to his quarters. 

**************

Over the next couple of weeks, Logan found himself becoming more and more fond of Remus' presence and the positivity it brought. In the time Remus had been with them, Logan had smiled, laughed, opened up, apologised, and learnt to be a lot more tolerable. These all being things Logan had previously struggled with. 

As they approached the port, Logan realised he was actually going to be sad to see Remus go. He tried not to dwell on it, knowing he'd just end up making himself upset.

It had been a particularly tough few days for the crew however and Logan was rather stressed. They'd found out that one of the people on board was hoarding food and planning on packing up and deserting while they were at the port. In short, Logan was furious.

He had his sword drawn on the man and was slowly backing him towards the ocean, yelling all sorts of abuse at him as he seemed to get so swept up in his anger, he didn’t know what to do with himself and he was taking out all of those built-up emotions from the stress on him. 

He was just by the edge of the boat and Logan was about to push him off when Remus leapt in front of him. Logan's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword back slightly but didn't look even remotely calmer. 

"Remus… What are you doing?" he asked, his voice eerily calm for the fiery attitude Logan had worked up after what was essentially a week in hell. 

"Logan, you need to stop before you do something you'll regret." Remus tried to reason with him, but it looked as if Logan wasn't listening. 

"Remus, get out of the way," Logan demanded, trying to stand up straighter to seem more intimidating. 

"Why? What are you going to do, kill me? If you just keep hurting people like this, you're just going to end up sad and alone," Remus said, setting his jaw and staying put even despite being terrified. 

“Remus this is your last chance to yield or I will have no choice but to resort to force.” Logan didn’t want to hurt Remus, but he had his honour and reputation as not only a captain but as a pirate to uphold. It wasn’t by being soft that he had gotten to where he was. 

When it seemed that Remus would not move Logan heaved a sigh before lunging. Remus had no time to properly register what was happening before he was given a blow to the stomach with the butt of Logan’s sword. He doubled over and fell, heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He only managed to turn in time to see Logan give the traitorous crew member a swift stab through his middle before tossing him overboard into the water. 

Remus watched in horror as this all unfolded, but what horrified him the most was the cold, blank look on Logan’s face the whole time. Logan grabbed a rag and wiped his blade, eyeing the others who were in attendance. “Anybody else have anything to confess?” he asked, his meaning clear to all as he was met with uncomfortable silence. “Good, now, everyone back to work.” 

*************

The next morning when they arrived at the port, the deal was made and Logan got the gold he'd been promised and the ship would stay in the docks for a few days to restock. 

Remus was pacing back and forth in his cell, terrified of what was to come and helpless to whatever it was. He'd been promptly put in here after Logan had returned back to his cabin and he hadn't seen the captain since. He jumped as the sound of descending footsteps sounded through the room and within the next few seconds, Logan was standing in front of his cell. 

For a second, he was silent and then Logan spoke. "We successfully made the trade with your crew today. I told them I was going inside to get you and they seemed rather eager to leave. Indifferent almost to whether you were on board or not. They decided to leave without you."

“What? No… you... You’re lying!” Remus exclaimed, fear tightening in his chest. At the same time, however, deep down, he knew that it was true. In a way, he almost wasn’t surprised this had happened. Abandonment, it was all he’d ever really known. 

“I’m afraid I’m not,” Logan replied in a flat tone. He then went and opened the cell door, leading Remus out of it. “However since their end of the bargain was held up I find myself in the obligation to let you go nonetheless. I’m sure you would manage to find yourself working here in the market or on another ship. However, if you so desire it, you may remain with my crew. You have shown yourself valuable and may stay if you want, though I will not force you to anything.” 

Remus was quiet as he weighed his options. The grief of having been left behind by his old crew still weighed heavy on his heart. The last thing he wanted was to have to leave another group of people he was finally starting to feel comfortable being with. However with Logan’s display the previous day, he wasn’t sure he really did want to stay. 

"You have today to make up your mind, I'll be in my cabin," the captain added before he walked back up the stairs and left, leaving Remus to slowly walk up after him, a pensive expression on his face as he began to question what to do next. He returned to his own cabin to try and get some sleep in an attempt to clear his head to make a proper decision. 

It wasn't even an hour later when he woke up in a cold sweat from the most terrible nightmare. It was Logan torturing people, hurting people in the cruellest and most evil ways and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Someone as cold as Logan having that much power over him suddenly seemed much more terrifying and he decided to get his things and leave. 

Logan went to Remus’ cabin sometime later to check on him and found it to be empty. The captain nodded to himself as he accepted the fact that Remus was now gone, and without so much as a goodbye. Even though he knew they had no choice but to stay for at least another day to allow time to get provisions and materials for the ship, all Logan wanted was for them to set off once again. 

Unbeknownst to him, some of the crew had gone into the market town in hopes of convincing Remus to stay with them. After some time they managed to find him in a small pub, sitting by himself as he stared sadly into a pint of ale. They joined him and proceeded to talk him into coming back with them to the ship. 

Remus however, was still rather resolute in his decision of not wanting to see Logan ever again. “Please Remus,” a young crew member - Virgil - begged him, “You have no idea how much you've changed things, the Captain really didn't give you enough credit.” 

“He’s right,” another one piped up to back him up. “The Captain has never been in such a good mood and we’ve been with him for years.” Remus eyed him sceptically and his face twisted into a grimace. 

“Okay maybe not a good mood but Logan's always so tired and serious. This is the first time some of us have seen him smile. I know what you saw yesterday was fucked up, but it did use to be much worse.” 

Somehow this did little to actually reassure and comfort Remus. If anything, he more and more felt like he really didn’t know Logan and he wasn’t sure he cared to find out. “I’m sorry,” Remus sighed, “But I really don’t think I can go back.” 

One of the men stood up and nodded, "Well, we respect your choice then. You've clearly made up your mind and I wish you luck," he said, shaking Remus' hand and then giving him a nod before he started making his way back to the boat. One by one, they all left and soon enough, Remus was alone at the bar once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, (https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions/theories  
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	4. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's foolishness and egoism almost get Remus killed and he's finally realising it's time to start thinking with his heart a little more, but it doesn't last long. Luckily, his crew is there to keep him in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: stabbing, knives, injury, near death experience, abandonment, guilt

Little did Remus know, his day was about to get so much worse. A guy from the corner of the bar stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Remus’ shoulder and looking down at him. “Hey there.” he smirked, “So, you know captain Logan, huh?” he asked.

Remus wanted to say yes, but the glint in his eye told Remus he really shouldn’t tell them anything. Remus shifted uncomfortably, he was such a terrible liar, there was no way he was getting out of this one. “No…” 

The man smirked and two other men came up behind Remus, grabbing him as they began walking out of the bar and down the street back down to the docks. “You’re coming with us,” one of the men said as they began dragging him down a sideroad. 

Remus tried to protest but was immediately silenced with a gag around his mouth as they continued dragging him along. He did his best to struggle against his assailants, kicking and thrashing until the first man came and gave him a swift hit to the side of the head, promptly knocking him out cold. Thus unimpeded the men carried him down all the way to the docks where they stopped by the side of a ship. 

It was then that Remus started slowly coming back to himself. He saw as the first man who apprehended him, clearly, the leader of the group went forward towards the plank that connected the ship to the loading dock. Once he was halfway up he called out to the men that were milling about on the deck. “Where is your captain? I have something here that I think he would be very interested in seeing,” he barked with a laugh. 

Something cold was pressed up against Remus’ throat and he made an effort to stay still, suspecting it was a cutlass not unlike Logan’s. He watched on with fearful eyes as Logan came from his cabin out onto the desk, an expression on his face that could be described as nothing but fiery. 

Remus looked up at him with a timid expression and as Logan met his eyes, there was a flicker of something softer before his expression hardened once more. The man stood in front of Remus then spoke up, his voice a drawl. “Afternoon, Captain,” he smiled, something so cold and terrifying about his smile caused a shiver to run down Remus’ spine, but Logan looked unnerved.

“What do you want?” he snarled, his voice cold and a far cry from the way Remus usually heard Logan speak with him. Logan’s crew were on edge too, some of them even having their hand on their revolvers in case they needed to defend the ship. Logan looked furious. Appalled even. 

“Well, you see, you never did make right on that deal from the island off of Barbados. I’m just here for proper restitution. But this time I made sure to find proper incentive,” the man cackled as he backed down towards Remus once more. He casually took out a wicked-looking dagger and pressed its tip to Remus’ chest. “I hear this one finally made you soft,” he sneered as he stared Logan straight in the eyes even from a distance. 

Logan didn’t flinch, his eyes not even showing a glint of remorse. “Oh, him? He was a bargaining chip for the last deal I did so they wouldn’t get any ideas. I let him go because his crew held up their end of the deal and in the end, they didn’t even wait for him to get on board.” Logan smirked, that same calm stare burning into the other man’s eyes as he searched Logan’s face for anything that might indicate a feeling of some kind, but he found nothing. 

Once he realised he wasn’t getting anywhere with Logan, he became frustrated and shoved Remus back against the cobbled path, planting a foot in the centre of his chest as Remus closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. “Logan, this is your last chance. Give us what you owe or we’ll make sure your little lover boy here never again sees the light of day.” 

There wasn’t even a hint on a change in Logan’s expression as silence reigned all around. After a few more seconds passed the man finally lost his temper and with a yell, he turned on Remus and stabbed into his side. Remus yelped, paralysed with momentary panic, then writhing in on himself causing the man to lose his grip on the dagger which remained lodged in the flesh. 

Not a moment later Logan had jumped over the side of the boat and spanned the distance between them. His eyes flashed wildly as he proceeded to take down the three assailants before any of them had the time to realize what was happening. Mere moments later they lay dead at his feet before he crouched down to assess Remus’ state. “No, no, no…” Logan muttered as he looked down at the blanched face and saw the dagger still in place. 

Remus was groaning, struggling to keep his eyes open. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was of Logan’s face, his eyes brimming with tears as he called out his name over and over. 

******************

Logan and a few other members of his crew quickly made their way to the closest inn, asking for a doctor. They took Remus upstairs and put him on a bed, Logan still looking panicked and entirely unable to keep his composure as he paced rapidly back and forth. Once the doctor arrived, the rest of Logan’s crew was ushered away and Logan stayed by Remus’ side, The captain’s hand clasped tightly to Remus’.

The doctor managed to patch Remus up, cleaning the wound with hot water and a rag and giving him stitches, but Remus had suffered a certain degree of blood loss and was still unconscious, his condition not yet entirely stable. 

Two days passed and Remus was not yet awake, but Logan hadn’t left his side once. The captain mainly refused to eat and barely slept either, only once giving into sleep and falling asleep on Remus’ arm, his hand still tightly holding the other man’s. 

Remus didn’t wake up until the afternoon of the third day. Dallas, one of the crew members that had decided to stay told him the doctor had been in to check on Remus and that he was okay. 

Dallas was one of the longer-term crew members and had been with Logan for years, being friends with him back when he and Logan were teenagers. He hadn’t seen Logan this emotional towards someone in such a long time and the last time he had...well, it was the reason Logan became so cold in the first place. 

He hoped sincerely that Remus would be okay, he knew that Logan wouldn’t be able to take another loss. Not one like this that was. Remus’ presence had brought him to hope that Logan might once again learn how to feel, it couldn’t end, not now. While he tried to get Logan to rest some more, assuring him once again that Remus would be fine, the captain refused and headed back once again to Remus’ room. 

************************

Logan had been sitting by the bedside for a few hours, alternating between nodding off and watching Remus intently, almost willing him to wake up. Suddenly Remus was stirring, a soft pained groan escaping his lips. 

Logan raised his gaze once again to his face and saw Remus’ eyes flutter open. His gaze was hazy and confused until he managed to focus on Logan who had pulled himself closer to Remus. He took a shallow and somewhat painful intake of air before a small smile spread across his lips as he looked up at Logan. 

Logan looked back at him, for a second looking as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. His eyes brimmed with tears and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Remus as he let the feeling of relief sink in. He finally spoke, his voice coming out weak and slightly rough. 

“Y-You’re...You’re okay…” Logan breathed, as if not quite believing it himself. “God...You’re okay…” With that soft comment, he leaned forward and with care to not hurt him, he enveloped the other man in a tight hug, the smell of the ocean surrounding Remus as Logan’s arms did. 

Remus’ voice came next, rough with disuse as he smiled weakly back up at Logan. “Well, it takes a lot more than that to bring me down,” he mumbled, managing an awkward half-smirk.

One of Logan’s hands found its way to Remus’ cheek and rested there for a moment as he looked down at him, almost with disbelief and he leaned down and kissed him, completely out of control of his own emotions and giving in to the impulse he’d not been entirely unfamiliar to. One of his hands planted itself next to Remus’ head to hold him up and Remus squeaked softly but kissed back despite his surprise.

The kiss lingered for a moment longer before Logan pulled away. They were both silent, simply content to be looking at each other, a soft smile on both their faces. The moment came to an abrupt end when the door of the room opened and the doctor walked in to check in on Remus. “Well look who’s finally awake,” he said with a broad smile as Logan moved aside so the doctor could examine Remus more closely. 

As he stood peering over the doctor’s shoulder, the reality of what he’d just down upon Logan like a pile of boulders. He suddenly couldn’t breathe and left the room rather quickly, bumping into Dallas as he passed through the door. The look on his face made his old friend worry for a moment before he assured him that everything was alright and that Remus was actually awake. 

In the time it took Dallas to break into a smile and let out an exclamation of relief Logan had readjusted his facial expression to mirror this happiness. Logan waited outside the room sometime longer until the doctor came back out. He then went to talk with him and was relieved to hear that Remus was well on the mend and would likely be fully recovered within a few weeks of proper rest. 

Logan thanked him profusely and paid him generously for his services. Once the doctor was gone he stared at the open door of the room for a long while. He was at war with himself where on one hand he wanted nothing more than to see Remus, but on the other felt that doing so would be a mistake. After years of suppressing his emotions, he’d finally let go and he felt certain at that moment that if he stayed they would be the death of him. 

After a short few minutes of contemplation, Logan decided he had to leave. Remus would be fine. He had paid plenty for Remus to be taken care of and he couldn’t face him for a few reasons, some more selfish than others. He told himself he wasn’t going back in an attempt to protect Remus. As a way for him to distance himself from the other man and make sure he’d be safe. 

The logic was there...sort of… If Remus stayed away, he’d be safer than if he was on the ship. He’d be able to do whatever he wanted. Deep down, however, Logan knew that wasn’t the reason he was leaving. He was leaving because he couldn’t face opening up again, he was leaving because he was scared of losing another person he held dear. It was selfish, but he wasn’t sure he could do any better.

Once everything had been figured out for Remus’ care Logan headed back to the ship and ordered for them to depart immediately. While the crew was somewhat surprised with this they all readily complied. A few questioned him as to why they weren’t waiting for Remus to return with them, many of them have noticed how much the man meant to the captain. Logan silenced their questions by telling them that he had a new mission for them that had to be handled immediately and that they would return at a later time to find Remus once he was properly recovered. 

What he didn’t tell them was that he actually had no intention of returning once Remus was healed, nor anytime later after that either for that matter. All he wanted was to put as much distance as possible between him and the port. As the ship sailed off he kept his eyes fixed out towards the water, resolute in not looking back. 

*************************************************

Remus had been surprised to not see Logan return after the doctor had left him. He didn’t have much of a chance to dwell on it though as he was still terribly exhausted and proceeded to fall asleep within moments. He awoke the next day feeling both better and worse. While his mind was clearing up and he didn’t feel so fatigued, his body ached to a degree like it never had. With difficulty, he managed to rise out of the bed and take a few steps before he had to lean heavily on the doorframe for support. 

It was there that the innkeeper found him as he was bringing Remus up some food. After chastising him and sending him off to bed, Remus asked the innkeeper about Logan. Although the memory was rather fuzzy in his mind, he held on to distinct details of the kiss he had shared with the captain. He had so many questions buzzing in his mind that he wanted to ask Logan and was impatient to have a chance to do so. 

The warm feeling in his chest disappeared quickly however when the innkeeper proceeded to inform him that the ship was already gone. He was seized with a moment of panic as to how he would afford his stay at the inn until he was assured that it had all been taken care of already and that he had nothing to worry about for several weeks. Once Remus was left to himself in his room he lay staring at the ceiling, his heart feeling like it was being shattered into tiny pieces. 

Logan had left him behind, therefore he was just another person who had decided to abandon Remus without a second thought. He’d been so stupid to think for even a moment that Logan could actually care about him. Logan was a feared and respected pirate captain, Remus was just a nobody. And yet, he had also taken the time to make sure that Remus’ recovery would pass as comfortably as possible. So maybe he did care? At least maybe just a little? Remus fell into a troubled sleep as he tried to unravel the mixed signals and feelings.

***********************

Over the time Remus was slowly finishing his recovery all while dealing with his turmoil, Logan’s ship was getting further and further away, moving steadily away from the port. With every stretch they went, Logan seemed more and more off. He’d space out a lot of the time and seemed to be taking any idea that came up and making a large list of places and things they could do on their voyage. 

It seemed that as soon as they were done with one thing, Logan had ten more things he wanted to do and the crew couldn’t help but notice that Logan was clearly making distractions for himself and they also had a hunch Remus was involved. Eventually, though, they always shook it off because they’d be going back for Remus shortly, so it would be fine… right?

One particularly dreary day, Logan stormed out of his cabin, making a beeline for the navigator. He looked over the map and grumbled to himself before looking up. “Mark the map here, that’s our next destination,” he grumbled, pointing at a position on the map, almost on the opposite end of the map to the docks. It was miles out from their current position and would take days to get there. 

Zaid looked unsure whether to say something, not wanting to anger the captain or make him worse since he already seemed to be in a deplorable mood. Just as he was leaning over to mark the map, Dallas interjected with a confused frown on his face. 

“With all due respect captain, don’t we have to go pick up Remus?” he asked, being the only person even remotely willing to stand up to Logan, even with how horrendous his temperament seemed to be that day. 

Logan’s head snapped up to glare at his old friend. “No, we do not,” he responded in a dry sharp tone. Dallas opened his mouth to say something before being cut off by the captain. “I don’t want to hear another word of that scraggly pathetic poor excuse for a bargaining chip, is that clear?” he snapped, eyes flashing wildly as he slammed his hands down on the table. 

Neither of the men responded, nor did they dare try to look him in the eyes as Logan continued to glare them down, daring them to say another word. “Good,” Logan said, a note of finality in his voice. “Change the course, I want to be headed to our destination effective immediately.” With this, he left to return to his quarters. Once the door was closed his facade crumpled as he slumped to sit on the floor, fatigued and sadness tainting his features. 

Back on the deck Zaid and Dallas were eyeing each other warily after Logan’s departure. After a few beats of silence, Dallas finally spoke up. “Alright, fuck it,” he stated, “I’ve had it with this bullshit, we need to fix the captain’s mess because he sure as hell ain’t gonna do it ‘imself.” Dallas huffed, “Remus is gonna be healed in a few days, we need ta get back to the docks or Logan’s gonna lose his mind.”

“You’re tellin ‘im then cuz I ain't doing it,” Zaid retorted, “You gotta death wish then be my guest.” The navigator saw a shift on Dallas’ face, a look he couldn’t quite understand. 

“Oh no,” Dallas said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “We’re not gonna be givin ‘im a choice. I say it’s ‘bout time for a good ol mutiny.” 

Zaid’s eyes widened momentarily before he furrowed his eyebrows, “You sure that’s a good idea?” he asked, appearing slightly sheepish. 

“Look Zaid, I know Logan, he’s fuckin stubborn as a mule and will never change his mind for fear of lookin weak for doubtin ‘imself. Acceptin someone tellin him no would be fuckin impossible." Dallas replied, reaching down and squeezing Zaid’s hand, giving him a reassuring look. “S’ gonna be fine, Zaid.”

Zaid responded with a nod and Dallas took that as a signal to move forward with his plan. Logan would thank him later...probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, (https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions/theories  
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	5. Mutiny and Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes to great lengths to reunite Remus with Logan. Will they succeed in their efforts or will it all be in vain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: slight betrayal of trust, arguing, mention of prior injury

Logan headed out onto the main deck sometime later, a little bit more composed than earlier. This changed quickly however when he took notice of their position in regards to the sun. He stormed to where Zaid was manning their course, looking towards the water with an innocent look on his face. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Logan roared, “This is the complete opposite of the direction I specifically instructed you!” 

“Yes I’m aware sir,” Zaid replied, affecting to look like he was completely unbothered. 

“Then what in the hell, may I ask, do you think you’re doing?” Logan was seething at this point. He was beyond bewildered as to what had possessed his trusted navigator. 

“Hey, Captain,” said a voice right behind Logan, “We’re headin back to port to get your boyfriend.” Logan spun around to see Dallas leaning against the side of the ship, a smug look on his face. 

Logan lunged towards his friend but was stopped short as half a dozen other crew members immediately jumped into action and immobilized him. He thrashed wildly as he was dragged along the deck until he was tied securely to the main mast. 

“Look, you’re all making a very big mistake here, you all better say your fucking prayers,” Logan hissed venomously, kicking and writhing under the ropes to no avail. 

“Look, sorry Captain, but you started it. You lied to us,” Dallas commented, the smug expression ever present as Zaid took his arm to give it a tug to try and reel him in before Logan glared him to death. 

Upon seeing Zaid’s distress over the situation, Dallas turned and they seemed to exchange a look of mutual understanding before they both began to head to the other side of the ship. 

........

The journey back was painstaking and with the days it took, they decided to move Logan to the holding cells to make sure that he wouldn’t be too uncomfortable and so they could still give him food and water. He was still their Captain after all and while he was a complete stubborn moron sometimes, he was their ( _or should they say Remus’?_ ) stubborn moron.

As they were just arriving at the port, they decided to bring Logan out of the cell and tie him back up against the mast. While this wasn’t necessary and all around a rather dick move, they all felt like it was good fun to finally have Logan get a taste of his own medicine. 

He was struggling against his restraints and spewing profanities for all to hear as they finally landed against the loading docks. Once they were secured in place Dallas bounded off the ship to find Remus. He was soon barging into the inn, hoping that Remus would still be there. 

At that moment Remus had been helping out in the kitchen in the back when he heard loud voices from the dining room. He kept at what he was doing until he thought he heard his name spoken by what seemed like an oddly familiar voice. Putting down his work he went out to see what was going on. 

He froze when he saw Dallas talking with the innkeeper, gesturing wildly as the poor man tried to understand what this pirate wanted from him. “Dallas… w-what are you doing here?” 

Dallas was stopped short at hearing his voice and his face lit up at the site of him. Remus had no time to register what was going on that he was pulled into a bear hug. “Thank God you’re still here,” Dallas said, “C’mon, you’re comin back with us.” 

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what exactly was going on. “Dallas, what’s going on?” he asked, pulling the man back and holding him at arm’s length, a whole mixture of emotions running across his face.

“Ah...right. First, I wanna say sorry ‘cos I’m not sure Logan will… Second, we really need ya back…” Dallas trailed off. Concern flashed through his eyes for a moment before it disappeared. 

Dallas took a breath before he continued after a few seconds of thought. “I don’t wanna tell ya much ’cos I’m sure Logan is holdin out on us, if it fits my version o’ things I don’t know. What I do know is that he needs ya whether he wants to believe it or not. I promise ya, Remus. The second we noticed Logan wasn’t comin back for ya, we turned around.”

From behind Dallas, the slightly more timid voice of Zaid trailed out as he approached Remus. “Actually...we had to try out just a tad of mutiny and we’d really appreciate it if you talked to Logan so he doesn't skewer us all as soon as we untie him...” he mumbled, “we really...we needed you back… _He_ needed you back, but he’s made himself so damn afraid of his own feelings.” 

Remus bit his lip and stared at the ground, silent as he got lost in his thoughts. When he’d heard that the ship had left without him he had hoped at first that maybe, just maybe, Logan would come back to get him. But as the weeks had gone by the hope had slowly burnt out to where he was certain that he was never going to see Logan again. He had spent so many nights crying himself to sleep over all the different emotions he felt regarding the whole ordeal. All of it washed over him now as Dallas and Zaid looked at him expectantly. 

“I...I…’” Remus mumbled, unable to find anything else to say. So many emotions were fighting for control inside of him and he wasn’t sure which one was going to win out. Finally, he decided that regardless of which one he went with he might as well get to see Logan. He’d either wind up kissing him or killing him himself so either way it required the object of his turmoil. “You know what, fine, I’ll go see him. But I’m not making any promises that I’ll be joining you guys again after this.” 

“I’ll take it,” Dallas replied as he grabbed Remus by the hand and pulled him out of the inn and almost dragged him back along to the ship, Zaid in tow who thanked the innkeeper profusely while apologizing for the inconvenience. 

Once the ship was in sight, it became clear Logan was on board because the loud shouting and swearing was still carrying through the air. Remus sighed, hoisting himself up onto the ship before he stood still for a second, looking over at the Captain and attempting to swallow down the lump in his throat. 

Logan saw him and immediately, the profanities stopped. He stared at Remus like a deer in headlights as Remus began walking over to him. Logan made his expression harden and he tried his best to pretend like he wasn’t feeling anything for the man in front of him. He went to start speaking but Remus cut him off midway through the first word. 

“Logan, don’t even think about it. Shut up,” Remus demanded and shockingly to everyone around them, Logan obeyed. He tried to do anything other than look at Remus, but that only seemed to make it worse and suddenly he felt awfully vulnerable.

Logan hung his head to make sure he wouldn’t have to look at the other man and swallowed hard, trying incredibly hard not to give in to any of the feelings eating away at him. This all failed when Remus spoke again, his voice heavy and slightly unsteady, but other than that unusually cold and void of his usual enthusiasm. “Logan, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Logan raised his gaze to meet Remus’ eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of what he saw there. “Where should I even start?” Remus began as he paced back and forth in front of Logan. “At the part where you decided to get the most out of your little ‘bargaining chip’? Or when you decided that I was going to be your play thing until it was no longer interesting and decided to just abandon me with nothing but your pity money? Or the part where you made me believe you actually fucking cared about me and that you had actual feelings?” He paused for a moment, his chest heaving with the breaths he forced in and out. 

“You, sir, are nothing but a self absorbed, narcissistic, emotionally unavailable asshole. So if you think you can just go ahead and apologize and I’ll get over it then you better get used to being strapped to that mast because you’re gonna be staying there for a while.” Remus stopped here, glaring pointedly at Logan who cast his gaze aside again. 

Remus' eyes softened as the reality of all that he'd said hit him. "Do you really think so little of me that you didn't think I deserved even so much as a goodbye?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly with emotion on the last few words. His heart hurt and it felt as if the cavity his head had been buried in was slowly getting smaller and smaller. He took a step back and brought his hands to his face, not knowing what to do.

Logan licked his lips, trying to find his composure as he fought to maintain a neutral face. “You’re right, you didn’t deserve that…” he said, his voice trailing off but leaving it at that. 

"Hang on, that's it??! You leave me to heal from a stab wound that you indirectly caused by leaving me in an environment I don't know, having no idea what happened to you right after you kissed me and that's all I fucking get?!?" he tried to yell, but it seemed to come out more of a whimper at just how mortified and hurt he sounded. 

“Well what are you expecting me to say? That I’m sorry? If you came back here expecting an apology then I guess you’ll have to leave disappointed,” Logan spat. He was trying his best to maintain his dignity as much as possible while still tied up against the mast. 

Remus scoffed, laughing pitifully and closing his eyes for a few seconds to try and maintain his composure. "I'm missing something here, aren't I? You're damn well good at hiding it all, but I know there's more to you than whatever you're doing. I know it," he said stubbornly. "Logan, I want… I want you to be happy, they want you to be happy," he added, gesturing to the crew members that were pretending not to be fully invested in the drama. "Why are you so insistent on being alone? There's a part of you that wants to give in, I know there is." 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan sneered in response. “I don’t understand why all of you are so insistent on caring about my feelings. I certainly don't care what any of you think you know about me.” His eyes flashed as he looked over the other members of the crew who all proceeded to wander a little farther away. “I’m far past worrying about being happy at this point.” 

"Exactly," Remus sighed, "You just… it's like you've given up on yourself. They came and got me because they were worried about you… What happened while I was gone, Logan?" he asked, stepping back forwards and hesitantly taking Logan's hand. 

“Nothing happened. Or rather plenty of things did. We’ve been rather busy off on different adventures while you were comfortably resting at that cozy inn,” Logan explained, trying to ignore the comforting feeling of Remus’ hand on his. “Who do you take yourself to be to try and study me like some sort of specimen?” 

"Well, Logan. I take myself to be the person who tried to help you. The person who fell for you when you kissed me with that smile on your face like you were the happiest person in the world. I don't know who you think I am or how you feel about me, you're right about that. Though, I don't think you're being honest and I'm not sure how honest you're actually being with yourself," Remus gushed, a slight smile on his face as he thought back to those feelings and some of the positive things Logan made him feel. 

Logan scowled at Remus, unamused with what he was implying. “Just stop talking, why don’t you? You’re wasting your breath trying to reason your way out of this. There’s nothing you can say to change my mind,” Logan said with finality. 

Remus deflated slightly, but a dangerous smirk flashed across his face before it disappeared again as quickly as it came. "Alright, fine." 

Logan breathed an internal sigh of relief at this, thinking that Remus had finally given up. He swallowed down his feelings once again and resisted the urge to apologize and tell Remus he didn't mean any of it. 

Then, Remus continued. "Actually, I agree with you. I don't think there is anything I can say that'll get you to stop bullshitting me. Luckily for us though, there's other things I can do with my mouth excluding talking. I think I do that rather well too, but you know, I don't think you're a wordsy kind of guy," he commented, the hand that wasn't holding Logan’s moving beside Logan's head as he leaned closer and quirked an eyebrow. "Am I right, Logan?" 

It was at that moment that Logan knew he was a dead man regardless of what Remus was about to do. With the look Remus had in his eye Logan found himself completely powerless as he saw the other man slowly lean forward to press their lips together. Remus’ hand moved to cup his face, his thumb gently stroking Logan's cheek as the kiss lingered. 

When Remus pulled back, he tried not to look too proud of himself when he saw Logan no longer looked very composed at all. His cheeks were just slightly flushed, his eyes were lidded and he looked a lot calmer and visibly less tense. He let himself smile lovingly as Logan opened his eyes and met Remus'. Finally, _finally_ Remus let himself hope for _something_ from the other man. If this didn't work, he wasn't sure _what_ to do. 

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but for once in his life he was at a loss for words. He shook his head, trying to clear away the haze that lingered. “Remus,” he breathed out in no more than a whisper. He swallowed before attempting to speak again. “Could we… can we go to my cabin so we can talk… just the two of us... Please?” Logan just wanted to be untied as he kept straining against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Remus. 

Remus nodded, pulling away from him and beckoning Dallas and Zaid over to help him with the ropes. Once they were untied, Logan stumbled slightly and Remus carefully helped him steady himself with a smile. "Okay, lead the way, Logan," he said softly, trying to help Logan not feel so helpless by making him feel like he had some of his authority back. 

Logan nodded as he took Remus’ hand and pulled him along towards his quarters, trying his best to ignore the looks they were getting from everyone around them. Once they got there, he opened the door and beckoned Remus inside, closing it behind them both. He then turned towards Remus who was looking at him with an uncertain but also hopeful expression on his face. Logan heaved a sigh before moving to embrace Remus, hugging him tightly against his chest. It took all his willpower not to start crying then and there as he passed his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

Remus held him back, timidly at first, but just as tightly once he was more sure of himself. Remus wasn't nearly as good at holding himself together compared to Logan and he began to sniffle softly as he pulled Logan as close as he could. For a while they were silent apart from Remus' quiet sobs and shallow breaths. 

After a moment, Remus managed to be the first one to speak, wanting to express something too badly to be worried about the consequences. "I thought I'd lost you completely. I hoped I was right about you hiding everything, but for a second, I thought I'd have to leave and god, I missed you so much and I was so scared. I waited for a while, but… but… It didn't look like you were…" he stopped there, shaking slightly from the silent sobs as tears tracked a well worn path down his face. 

Logan shushed him softly as he carefully brushed away the tears from Remus’ face. “I know…” he breathed in reply, leaning to press their foreheads together. “Remus… I don’t know what’s wrong with me… Or rather I do, but I’m not sure I’m ready to face it all just yet,” he admitted rather sadly. “There’s so much you don’t know about me, about why I’m the way I am. I wasn’t always like this…” 

He paused, unable to go further in his train of thought. It all still hurt too much and in that moment he didn’t want that. He pulled away to look at Remus again, his own eyes now also watery as he took a shaky intake of air. “I’m… I’m so sorry Remus….” 

"Logan, it's okay to be scared of the past. It's okay to not be ready to face it yet. The problems come when you punish yourself for it. When you isolate yourself which you have to admit you've been doing. As for me not knowing, I don't need to right now. I'll listen whenever you're ready and I'm here. Even if you're never ready, I came back because I care about you, Logan. I wouldn't have if I thought you weren't worth it."

Logan stood there for a second as he thought over what Remus had just said. It… actually seemed not stupidly out of reach for once. Logan wasn't sure how to feel about everything just yet, but he knew that he definitely did feel something very strong for Remus and he didn't want to let it go. "That…God, I should have just talked to you… I'm so sorry Remus… I...I was so stupid…"

Remus took a deep breath before he continued. "I… If you're sorry, promise you won't do it again," he sniffed, looking up at Logan as a few more tears tracked down his cheeks. "Logan, if you want me to even think about staying, I need you to promise me you'll never do that again, I can't take it," he croaked, his throat dry and hoarse and his lip quivering. 

Logan hesitated for a moment, looking away before returning his gaze to Remus. “I… I don’t know that I can make that kind of promise…” he admitted, quickly adding, “not because I don’t want to. I just… I’m a man of my word, so I can’t bring myself to promise something I don't think I can keep. Because the truth is that, knowing myself, I don’t think that I can with a clear conscience say that it won't ever happen again. What I can promise though is that I’ll try.” He paused, collecting himself. “I know it’s not much and probably not what you want to hear, but it’s all I have to offer… I can only hope that it’s enough…” 

Remus sighed tiredly, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "It is, if you genuinely want me to stay and you're going to try, that's all I can ask for," he mumbled softly, sounding more content despite his voice being scratchy and his face blotchy. "Can…can you kiss me again? If that's okay?" he asked softly, tilting his head tiredly upwards to look at Logan who was staring right back at him, blushing slightly. 

Logan was all too happy to oblige him as he slipped his arms around Remus’ waist to pull him closer before leaning in for their first proper kiss. Remus sighed against him as he passed his arms around Logan’s neck, shifting slightly to deepen the kiss. It was slow but deliberate, as both put more and more of themselves into the embrace. 

Logan pulled back and Remus failed to suppress a disappointed whimper at the loss causing Logan to chuckle fondly. 

"Thank you," Remus mumbled, resting back against Logan's chest and sighing. "You're so much better than any amount of blankets and pillows… Well, unless I had like 1000! But like, I might suffocate so maybe not the best," he pouted, his nose scrunching up slightly at his own thought. 

Chuckling again, Logan hugged him once more before pulling Remus towards the bed. Remus giggled as he followed, sitting happily on the side of the bed once Logan had removed the covers. “Please come cuddle with me Logan,” Remus requested as he looked up at Logan with big wide pleading eyes, extending his arms out in a grabby hands gesture. 

Logan flushed madly at the display but swiftly went to join him in the bed. He lay down against his pillows and Remus immediately snuggled up against him, nuzzling his face in the crook of Logan’s neck as he hummed softly. 

"See, I knew you'd be good for cuddles." Remus smiled, tracing a small circular pattern into Logan's bicep. "Though you could have taken me on a date before you took me to bed, but I'll let it slide this time." He winked, producing a flustered huff from the captain who was quickly flushing darker the more affectionate Remus was being with him. Remus thought it was at least a little warranted, he deserved some revenge. 

While wearing an air of mock offense, deep down, Logan was blissfully content with his current state of being. He wrapped his arms protectively around Remus, as if to make sure he would never ever let him go again; he would not be making the same mistake twice. 

Remus hummed happily, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the side of Logan's jaw. "You're adorable, you know that?" he smirked at the captain, looking up at him through sleepy lidded eyes. "You big softie," Remus proceeded to giggle. 

Logan looked down at him with a soft, fond smile. Had anyone else dared say that to him, he would have eviscerated them. With Remus, however, this simply caused Logan to pull him in for another quick kiss before resuming their previous cuddling position. “You hush now and get some rest. You may be recovered but I’ll be the judge of that.” 

"But if I go to sleep, I can't see your handsome face," Remus whined, shuffling slightly so he could kiss the captain’s nose. "And sleep is borninggggg… We could always make out instead!?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Logan spluttered for a moment at this comment. “I’ll consider it, but that’s a tomorrow problem. Right now it’s rest and that’s Captain’s orders,” he said resolutely. Remus pouted again but didn’t say anything this time, snuggling closer against Logan and sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry we've been so long since the last update. We've both had personal issues come up that have kept us rather occupied and not totally mentally available to format up the newest chapters to be uploaded. Because of this we've decided to skip a week's worth of uploads for the time being. We thank you for your understanding and hope to manage to return to our usual upload schedule in the near future.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, (https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions/theories  
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
